


Neuschnee

by bavarian_angel



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something emerges when the world is covered in snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neuschnee

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on tumblr - Snowed in (Marc/Dani)

No, this didn’t go as planned at all. It had started out as a way to catch up before the start of the season, combining it with some convenient training; and it had included friends, personal trainers and siblings. One by one had dropped out for various reasons (interesting to see how many illnesses and new girlfriends could pop up at once). Soon they had been faced with the decision of either going with just the two of them or cancelling it all together.

For some reasons that Dani couldn’t recall at all, no matter how hard he tried, they had gone with the first choice - which had led them right to this point: being stuck in a cottage in the middle of nowhere, somewhere hidden in the French mountains, snowed in after a sudden and heavy storm, with the young man who was supposed to be only his teammate, but in reality was the content of his very wet dreams.

Wrapping his hoodie closer around him, Dani watched Marc pace around the room, him snuggled up under a blanket and several layers of clothing, while the younger man was desperately looking for a sign of hope; in this case a small dot on the screen of his mobile phone, indicating the restless wandering somehow managed to grab a bit of signal. They both knew that it was in vain, but that didn’t stop Marc from trying.

In the meantime, Dani averted his eyes from the other rider, his look now falling onto the last glimmer of burnt wood in the open fireplace. The snowstorm had not only cut them off their mobile signals, but had also buried the remaining firewood under a huge pile of snow somewhere.

At least, if Dani had to freeze to death here and now, it would be with the sight of Marc’s ass, walking up and down the living room, its effect less helping as his warm blood was rushing towards his groin.

“Forget it... you’ll never get a signal after the storm...”

“You know me - giving up is never an option!”

However, instead of the usual jajaja, this was followed by a frustrated sigh, before Marc finally put his mobile away and let himself fall on the other end of the couch, opposite of where Dani was bundled up. They were silent for a moment, both deep in thought, as Dani noticed a strange noise he wasn’t able to recognize at first. Only when he felt the younger man’s eyes on him, he became aware that this noise actually was the chattering of his own teeth.

“You okay?”

Dani quickly nodded into his hoodie, the concern in Marc’s voice not helping him at all in this moment. He didn’t need the attention of his teammate right now and he certainly didn’t have a problem getting warm again, once he had convinced his body that his groin was the last part in need of heat in this moment. And it definitely didn’t help that Marc had put his hand on his knee, blanket and clothes building up a barrier that wasn’t successful at all in stopping this tingling feeling he got from the simple touch.

Dani could sense Marc’s doubt in his gesture, yet there was simply no way for him to react in time, when the younger rider suddenly grabbed his hand that had been slightly hidden in his hoodie’s sleeve as well as being tucked between his legs in a meagre attempt to warm it as well as trying to hide the still prominent bulge in his trousers - something that became very apparent when Marc’s hand accidentally brushed it during this unfortunate action.

He knew that Marc had felt it by the way he suddenly froze, his facial expression a mixture of shock and surprise. He just stared at him for a long moment, not really breathing, before Dani ripped his hand from Marc’s touch as if he had burnt himself, clumsily shedding the blanket and rushing from his place on the couch to the furthest window of the room.

Outside, there was nothing to see, except endless white hills of snow which had been piled up all the way to the bottom of the window. The cool glass made Dani shiver, when he laid his now hot forehead against it, his breath steaming up the cold surface. The silence in the room made him shiver. He felt trapped, knowing there was no way out, knowing that he had to face whatever reaction was forming in Marc right now. The sound of his heart thumping away in his chest was yet interrupted when he heard Marc get up from the couch and slowly walking over to him. However, his limbs feeling like heavy rocks, Dani was not able to turn around.

“Dani... look at me, please...”

He just shook his head, his face still pressed against the cool window, wishing there was a way to just melt through it and being carried away by the stormy wind outside.

But he should have known that Marc simply didn’t take no for an answer. His strong hands were laid on Dani’s shaking shoulders and turned him around. Dani didn’t find the strength to fight it. Marc’s delicate fingers softly pressed against his chin, forcing him to look up into those black orbs, still clouded with surprise - but there was also something else, something Dani couldn’t really grasp; and he felt reality slip from his fingers when he felt Marc’s warm lips pressed against his cool forehead, lingering there for more than a moment as if trying to chase away more than the coldness from his skin.

“You’re freezing...”

“I...”

“It’s okay... why don’t you come to bed with me and I’ll make sure you’ll get all warmed up again...”


End file.
